User talk:Cutie Mark
Welcome to Cutie Mark's talk page. Feel free to leave me a message. Page Can you make this page Please, if you know. I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 20:31, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Wordbubble? -- 20:35, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Yes. I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 20:37, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Okay, done. 20:42, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Hope you enjoy. Hello Hello. -- Hi. -- 05:36, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Sig Can you make me a signature, Please? I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 06:08, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Okay, sure! So you want this picture on it? -- Yes. I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 06:16, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I'll get started. -- Do You watch Disney? I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 06:27, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Sometimes. Did you make the signature? I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 06:30, March 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm not finished, but this is what I've done. The word mark should be 250px or lower not 260px or higher. You can edit it the .png picture. I can't because I'm using an iPad mini. Oh, I am playing on an iPad right now... Videos Can you put some videos on this wiki Please (no hacks Ok). Okay. Flappy Tom Have you play the game called Flappy Tom? I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 12:32, March 9, 2014 (UTC) No. -- Did you watch it on YouTube or what? I like Smurfs so much! 10:08, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Active Okay. ---- Hello Hello, there, -- 08:21, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello, how are you? -- Congratulations! You're ranked 1st on the Leaderboard. I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 14:52, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, also congrats for getting 1,200 edits. -- Thank you! Thank you for welcoming me!! - Your welcome. :P Clumsy Ninja Wiki Hello , I saw you from clumsy ninja wiki. Just now. I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 11:10, April 1, 2014 (UTC) I just edited a bit. It's always good to help wikis'. -- I can't do this myself Please come back , I need you. I can't edit this wiki all alone. I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 10:21, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I'll be back in about a week. -- Hi Hello Cutie Mark I like your Poll blog --Phurple (talk) Hi Phurple, and thanks. --Cutie Mark How How did you get the Jello Fur image? I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 06:28, April 22, 2014 (UTC) http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:665027 --Cutie Mark Promote Did you promote this wiki before? :No, because of the .png picture. I tried to do it before, but it wouldn't allow me to promote it. -- I'll try again to promote the wiki:I hope it'll work this time. Why Why did you revert my edit on the Rooms page? It's good because I put a picture of A Living Room. Please check the edits next time ok. I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 08:36, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Oh I didn't mean to do that. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to revert your edit. --Cutie Mark ( ) How did you do that? How did you do that thing at the top of your talk page? Like the tabs. How did you do that. It looks cool. --Phurple (talk) 17:13, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Also, where has the talk page's table of contents gone? --Phurple (talk) Hi, do you mean the tabview? Well here is what you would use, for instance: You can customize the titles and text. Like Title1 and Title2, Text and Text2. Hope this helps you, Phurple. Ah, the table of contents disappeared because in the coding of the tabview it had a magic word ( ) which makes the contents disappear. I removed it so now it has appeared again. -- 19:04, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Veteran helmet Hay its the person that gave you the jello fur skin for my talking tom i dont know if you remember that, but yeah... well guess what i got to level 100... and i got a new item, and i dont think people have post something about it yet , i think they just updated the game recently so yeah maybe thats why, but yeah, i would do it my self but i dont know how to do anything on wikia, :p i just play the game, and want to help.. so heres the picture of the new helmet. IM not sure what to do about the signature thing but here... im still new to this...Itsduckey (talk) 14:37, May 3, 2014 (UTC) I hope the image is not to big, 'cause the last one that i send was really small... Sure. Making the page right away. Cutie Mark ( ) 17:22, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Word mark , We finally have a wordmark :). I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 02:17, May 6, 2014 (UTC) The wordmark looks great. Thank goodness we have a wordmark :)! -- You skip a day Why , What are you doing? I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 05:31, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Removed , I removed your admin rights for being a little inactive. If you want it back, put it back if you want. I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 00:23, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Sorry to say this but, I will remove your rights (all of them seriously) for being inactive. If you want them back, ask me on my talk page ok. I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 09:03, May 17, 2014 (UTC) By the way, you're still a b-crat. You can put your rights back if you want. The Zombies are coming! (talk) 05:47, May 18, 2014 (UTC) I'm Upset , I'm upset because you're inactive. Why? tell me (seriously). The Zombies are coming! (talk) 00:12, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Edit I edit some of your pages due to your inactive-ness ok. The Zombies are coming! (talk) 03:01, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Ok, just wanted to tell I will be less active on all of Wikia. I'm sorry that you're upset, but I have things ahead of me. I hope you understand; I will edit a bit here. I hope this wiki will grow more contributors and improve. :) Cutie Mark ( ) 15:18, June 5, 2014 (UTC)